disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Satan/@comment-50.5.231.30-20180701230055
You know if you think of the depiction of the devil I’m pretty sure the person would not think of him as a looney tune like being I mean yeah what’s not to laugh at but it is a good depiction of the Devil I mean if you look at the depiction of the devil from medieval ages or early Christianity depictions of the devil do look creepy like how most people would describe him half man and half beast and very muscular but if you show this image and say that’s the devil yeah. Um but a little history lesson for you guys but you know I love History um... despite that I do like it just because it’s silly, it’s just the idea of the Devil/Satan as a holf and hooves, half beast or goat man sort of the thing that always sort of bug me maybe it’s just because I dislike when Christianity has just de verdict so far from its original form, I mean we grow up with these images these mis-inceptions and when we find out that’s not true it just really sort of messes up with everything in our mind for example, you grow up with this image of the devil but then you find out that the devil was actually an angel, he was in fact or described I believe to be the most beautiful of all of God’s angels, he’s not a hideous monster and that’s part of the reason why he’s so dangerous because you don’t see him coming, if you were to meet him you would want to trust him because he looks like a trustful guy. The reason why he’s dangerous in the book of revelation why it’s predicted is that he’ll be able to obtain so much power, is because he has the face of someone you would like, he has the face of someone you would trust, and it’s sort of like no he’s not a hideous monster thing that sort of goes against the very idea of it, it’s like, the reason he’s dangerous he’s able to get into your mind, the reason he’s dangerous is because you let him into your life. And obviously if you see a Giant monster thing of course you’re going to be scared shitless you wouldn’t want that thing fucking thing near you of course I’m talking metaphors here, but you get my point. And that’s the same thing with all of the things like people like to imagine angels as goody goody people with robes, halos and wings but no if you actually read the original source material angels are scary as shit! If you actually read the thing if you payed attention everytime an angel ok maybe not every time but just about every time an angel appears in the Bible before man or a person the first thing that comes out of there mouth ‘is be not afraid’ the reason why if you read the description or look at these things not just in the Bible or folk stuff, they are scary as shit! They’re frightening, they’re horrifying, they’re beyond our conception. So it is just me going into the Rampling thing but that was the sort of thing whell not always but ever since I found out about these things it always sort of bug me you know it’s like, you imagine these grand things and then you grow up because it’s how it’s talked to you as a kid and it’s like no that’s not how it works I think it sucks that we over simplified history for children sorry for this topic please don’t be offended